


Balls of Gas

by Tortellini



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Slow Romance, Stargazing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 03:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15622053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Damen and Laurent watch the stars together.Oneshot/drabble





	Balls of Gas

Laurent and Damen...were spending some quiet together. It was rare. And nice, to say the least. To be specific the two of them were laying out on the roof, close together, shoulders almost touching.

"...the stars are beautiful tonight," Laurent murmured.

"They're just giant balls of gas." Damen muttered without looking for him.

"Don't you dare ruin the mo--"

"And yet none of them are as huge as my love for you." Damen finished then. He glanced at Laurent then. His eyes were soft.

"...oh." Laurent muttered.

He tried not to choke up then.


End file.
